Best Friends
by MissTeaCosy
Summary: A small One-Shot with Dean and Seamus. Seamus is feeling left out when Dean is dating Ginny. How can this be resolved? Please read and find out lol xx


Best Friends

_Okay, so this is the first story I have focused on Dean and Seamus, NOT a pairing but a best friend One-Shot. This is a practice on trying to get their characters right because I feel I haven't seen them long enough to fully capture their characters. But I'm trying, and hopefully if this one goes well I can focus on writing more of these two lol and of course be updating my Fred and George brotherly One-Shots, as everyone seems to like them. Give them a read when you're done please. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>For Seamus, the days were long and boring since Dean had started going out with Ginny Weasley. They would always sit together at lunch, hang around with each other between lessons, and spend the evenings together. Seamus barely got a full conversation from his best friend at all, which started to depress him a little. Of course he wouldn't let anyone know that fact, he was in his 6th year of Hogwarts how could he let people know of this jealous feeling of loosing his best friend that a 10 year old or less would experience. So he kept quiet about it, just giving a small laugh when anyone teased Dean about him dating Ron's sister.<p>

It was dinner time at Hogwarts, and all the houses were sat at their tables. As expected, Dean had sat with Ginny leaving Seamus to sit next to Neville again. He didn't mind Neville, it was just that he preferred Dean's company more than the rest of his friends, plus being sat with Neville for the past week had left their conversations limited and … well, boring. He looked over to Dean once he had heard him laughing, clearly Ginny had said something funny. That laugh of his reminded Seamus of when they used to laugh together at the funny stories they told each other.

"Oi Seamus" Ron's voice ended Seamus's recollection session, an gained his attention. "You alright there mate? You've been awfully quiet" the statement Ron made had even caught Dean's attention from where he sat, along with the rest of the 6th years.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm okay" he replied sheepishly, trying to avoid looking at Dean as he said so. "Just listening to Neville"

"I wasn't saying anything" said Neville, which made him look very silly.

"Oh" was all the Seamus could say, his eyes happened to lock with Dean's for a moment to see an amused expression on his face. Was that a mocking smile? Seamus began feeling his face heat up with embarrassment, and quickly rose from the table.

"Where're you going?" asked Harry, which brought to everyone's attention that he was leaving.

"Not hungry" he looked at Dean who was not looking at him, but focusing his attention on Ginny. "I'll see you all later" Seamus muttered before walking out of the Great hall.

He reached the Gryffindor Common room, and observed the quiet room before giving a sigh and headed for the boys bedroom. Where he took a seat on his bed and spent some time to think things through.

After a while, he started to regret leaving the Great hall, as his stomach started growling, demanding more food. Of all the times he could have left he could have at least had dessert first. Then again, seeing his best friend spending all his free time with Ginny annoyed him too much.

The sound of laughing from the guys, came closer until it appeared in the same room as him. He looked up from his bed and noticed Harry, Ron, Neville and Dean enter the room.

"Seamus, you should have seen it. Ron managed to eat 4 desserts without throwing up" Neville spoke excitedly.

"Sorry I missed it" Seamus laughed.

"Why did you miss it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what was wrong?"

The questions from his friends made Seamus laugh nervously, he ran a hand threw his hair and laid down on his bed facing his back towards them.

"I'm tired guys, I'll talk more tomorrow" he gave a fake yawn.

"We're not falling for that one" said Ron, a playful tone in his voice.

"Yeah Seamus" Dean added, which Seamus felt a little glad to hear. His friend had spoken to him for the first time in what seemed like ages. "What's up buddy?"

"Leave it out guys, I'm tired" Seamus groaned, using his pillow to block out their talking. There was a moment silence, so Seamus hoped and assumed that they had all left, but he was wrong.

He was suddenly bombarded by an attack of pillows crashing against him. Laughing, Seamus tried to use his own pillow to fight them off, but the guys outnumbered him.

Being defeated, Seamus had somehow found himself pinned to the ground by the four males.

"C'mon Seamus, you have to tell us now" said Ron triumphantly.

"Why?" Seamus whined, giving up on trying to get them off. Even with all his strength he couldn't push off all of them.

"We're worried 'bout you Shay" said Dean. That did it. Seamus had to confess what was wrong when his friends started to worry about him.

"Okay…I will tell you" Seamus gave in. The boys all gave triumphant smiles and got off Seamus, who then sat back on his bed. "I'm just feeling a lil neglected is all"

"Neglected?" asked Neville.

"Well, Ron and Harry have each other to talk to, Neville is always studying and I've lost Dean to Ginny, feels like I have no one-"

"Whoa whoa" Dean interrupted. "Lost me? How have you lost me?"

"You're always with Ginny, I don't get to see ya anymore" said Seamus, feeling a little sheepish on confessing how he felt. Dean hadn't really noticed it, but now he felt incredibly guilty for letting his friend feel this way.

"I have a girlfriend now Seamus, and they do require you to spend most of your time with them" Dean explained, which Seamus sighed to. "But, I'm sorry if I've been leaving you out. You're my best mate and you're always gonna stay that. I promise I will make time to hang round with you too okay?"

"Okay…thanks mate" Seamus smiled at his friend. They both stood and gave each other a friendly hug, patting each other on the back.

"You know no girl can ever tear us apart Shay. Best mates to the end" Dean held up his hand, which Seamus gladly gave a high five to.

* * *

><p><em>Ohhhhh I think this is sooo bad. But I hope this went well lol please let me know if you liked it, and thankyouu for reading xx<em>


End file.
